


Пижама

by Tessa_Moreau



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Moreau/pseuds/Tessa_Moreau
Summary: Три встречи Паркер и Барнса и надетая на похороны пижама.
Relationships: fem!Питер Паркер/Баки Барнс
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Пижама

**Author's Note:**

> Давайте будем считать, что тут Паркер года на три старше своей киношной версии.

***

Он находит её, сидящую прямо на траве, близ озера, по водам которого неспешно странствует ещё одно болезненное напоминание об уходе Тони Старка. Взгляд её застыл на какой-то случайно выбранной точке, а на тонких губах иногда просыпается лёгкая, но быстро гаснущая улыбка.

Баки видит девчонку всего третий за всю свою долгую жизнь раз и не может перестать удивляться. Не может перестать смотреть. 

Первая их встреча была спонтанной, внезапной и не лишённой сюрпризов. Именно тогда он узнал, что во время схватки, в принципе, можно и болтать. Просто нести всякую необидную, а иногда даже восхищённую чушь. Именно тогда он обнаружил, что его силе внезапно нашёлся ещё один почти равный противовес. Именно тогда он ощутил на вкус глупейшее поражение, лёжа на полу разгромленного аэропорта. Правда, в тот раз он не без сомнения решил, что это был просто очень юный парень, ведь низкий голос, приглушённый маской, был всё же слишком звонким для взрослого мужчины. Как и затянутая в смешной костюм фигура. Мысль о том, что за нелепыми шутками, которые, несомненно, вызвали бы у него улыбку в иной ситуации, потрясающей реакцией и неимоверной силой скрывается девушка, ему, почему-то, в голову не пришла. Но тогда настроение было препоганейшим, и нутро раздирало дикое желание заткнуть прыгучее насекомое. И потому необычайно приятным для слуха был удивлённо-отчаянный вопль, уносящийся вслед за летящим из окна слишком шумным и юрким противником, чей триумф смог обломать лишь крылатый дрон.

Вторая их встреча была столь же спонтанна, внезапна и не лишена сюрпризов. Очутившись в перевёрнутом с ног на голову мире, Баки без промедлений влился в бой, то тут, то там цепляясь взглядом за знакомые лица. И, казалось бы, чему ещё можно было удивиться в этом переломанном мире, если вокруг носятся боги, титаны, тысячи магов и разномастные инопланетяне, а на плечи так и норовит забраться говорящий енот с винтовкой в цепких шерстяных лапках, в то время как ты сам только-только покинул пугающе-непонятное Нигде? Но вот перед самым носом пролетает знакомая фигурка болтливого горе-акробата, несётся, что есть мочи к обожаемому Старку на выручку, а Баки понимает – у бесконечности его удивления пределов нет, ведь рассыпавшаяся в мгновение ока маска Паучка являет миру отнюдь не нескладного юнца, а весьма миловидную девчонку с растрёпанной шоколадной каре и щенячьими, до ужаса преданными глазами смотрящую на Железного Человека.

И да, Баки впечатлён. Впечатлён настолько, что от залипания спасает только солдатская дрессировка, иначе пришлось бы собираться по кусочкам уже меньше чем через полминуты. Вот только насовсем выбросить из головы юркую паучишку не выходит – его словно магнитом тянет в её сторону, и Барнс неосознанно подбирается ближе, чтобы наконец уловить тот самый голосок, отпечатавшийся в памяти ещё со времён их милого знакомства в аэропорту. Паучок предсказуемо не обделяет вниманием, чему несказанно радуется Баки, кивком отвечая на задорное приветствие и коротко улыбаясь очередной порции восхищения новой рукой, не отвлекаясь, впрочем, от битвы, в которой они теперь участвуют слаженным, до неприличия эффективным дуэтом, понятным им обоим на каком-то неосязаемом интуитивном уровне. И сейчас Баки доставляют лишь удовольствие разряжающие кипящую напряжением атмосферу нескладные и порой оборванные на полуслове фразочки-шуточки от скачущей из стороны в сторону гимнастки. А вот неконтролируемо вырывающиеся наружу вскрики и выбитый особо тяжёлыми ударами из лёгких воздух уже не приносят той паскудной радости и действуют на Баки словно выскобленный из головы код, что пробуждает и без того беспокойно дремлющего где-то внутри Зимнего Солдата, готового убивать, но на сей раз только ради того, чтобы никогда больше не слышать этих болезненных звуков.

Третья их встреча была запланирована и очевидна. Но с этой девчонкой без сюрпризов, видимо, нельзя никак, и доказательство тому – её нелепейший наряд, разбавивший бесцветный серый день и мрачно-траурную толпу белым пятном, что бесформенной тряпкой свисала с острых плеч, и розовыми штанами-парашютами, которые, казалось, держались на узких бёдрах лишь на честном слове. Простенькая кошачья мордочка любопытно глядела с яркой ткани с разных ракурсов по сторонам, и лишь обладательница неподходящего под мероприятие наряда смотрела в одну точку совершенно обездвиженная, кажется даже забыв, что нужно моргать.

Баки смотрит на неё, уже не плачущую, но всё ещё совершенно разбитую, и ему становится дико обидно. Обидно за то, что Старк принёс мир в каждый чёртов дом их необъятно-безграничной Вселенной, но её, такую маленькую и кажущуюся сейчас беззащитной, отчего-то обделил. Прихватил, нечаянно распихав по карманам, девичье счастье. Унёс яркий, тёплый огонёк из бесконечно преданных глаз, что теперь освещает ему путь и согревает озябшие руки где-то там, в другом мире.

Баки понимает, прекрасно понимает, что Старк оставил не только её. Он покинул друзей, покинул жену и дочь. Покинул весь мир. Но только её горе ощущается ему особо сильно, ведь во всём этом спасённом мире с миллиардами снова научившихся улыбаться и смеяться людей она осталась абсолютно одна. И не помогут друзья. Не поможет даже тётя, что неловко пыталась обнять не давшуюся в руки племянницу. И не потому, что они менее важны. Потому что они просто не поймут. Они не поймут, кем был для малышки Паркер великий Тони Старк, и не смогут подобрать тех несуществующих в природе слов утешения, что помогут хоть немного унять разрывающую на части душу боль.

Пучина мыслей в голове Джеймса рассеивается, стоит только Паркер начать двигаться. Она не встаёт с холодного зелёного настила. Она лишь чуть меняет положение, опрокидывая согнутое колено наземь, и в образовавшемся меж разведённых ног пространстве начинает водить по аккуратно выстриженной траве рукой. Баки уверен – ей холодно. Будь ты хоть трижды сверхчеловеком, кусачий влажный ветер всё равно рано или поздно начнёт беспощадно пронзать насквозь. Тем более если сидишь задницей на земле в одной только пижаме.

Но Паркер и не думает хотя бы обхватить себя руками, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сходить и переодеться. Она просто сидит и не обращает на существующий вокруг, теперь уже в _почти_ полной мере живой мир и крупицы своего внимания, погружённая в лишь ей одной известные и наверняка дико болезненные думы. И Джеймс, поддаваясь внезапному порыву, направляется к ней, на ходу стаскивая с себя тёплую куртку. Он без спроса присаживается рядом, опуская нагретую собственным телом ткань на даже не дрогнувшие плечи, и робко обнимает девушку, отчего-то боясь быть отверженным, как та миловидная тётушка пару часов назад. Но стоит ему ощутить отсутствие какого-либо сопротивления, как он уже куда более решительно прижимает её к себе.

Паркер утыкается носом в крепкую грудь, цепляется пальчиками за футболку и замирает. Джеймс абсолютно не представляет, что ему следует сказать или сделать, ведь он почти на сто процентов был уверен, что участь тёти настигнет и его. Но нет. Некогда боевой и отважный паучок растерял весь свой пыл и теперь просто молчит, едва ощутимо дыша в кольце его рук. Баки решает не тревожить девушку, поэтому лишь крепче прижимает её к себе, желая отдать ей всё своё тепло.

Спустя пару минут, а может и пару часов – Баки не знает наверняка, время для него остановилось, Паркер начинает что-то бормотать, опаляя шею таким контрастно горячим по сравнению с обволакивающей их прохладой дыханием. Её глухой лепет, затихающий в ткани тёмной футболки, с трудом различим даже для суперсолдата, поэтому Джеймсу приходится переспросить. Паркер начинает ворочаться, и он успевает пожалеть о заданном вопросе, с невесть откуда взявшейся тоской представляя, как она отодвигается, полностью разрывая контакт. Но этого не происходит – девушка лишь слегка меняет положение, теперь щекой прижимаясь к Барнсу, глядит куда-то вдаль и пробует снова:

– Это он заставил меня так вырядиться, – её голос, казалось бы, не имеющий ничего общего с тем задорным писком, к которому Баки удивительным образом успел привыкнуть, тихим шелестом доносится до чуткого слуха. – Мы с Тони однажды… – ровный голос ломается, тонет во всхлипе, но вместо слёз по лицу расползается печальная, но искренняя улыбка. – Провели слишком много времени в лаборатории. Не спали несколько суток и в итоге забыли уменьшить мощность прибора, над которым корпели, – Паркер снова прерывается, рвано выдыхает и всё же не может удержать собравшиеся в глазах слёзы. Неуклюже старается стереть их рукавом чужой одежды, что теперь покоится на её плечах, и молчит. Баки терпеливо ждёт продолжения – ему некуда спешить, волнует только, что девчонка сидит на траве.

– В общем, разнесли мы половину лаборатории, – Баки как наяву видит обрисованную картину, а тихий смешок даёт понять – подобный исход не сильно расстроил горе-гениев. – Самим, конечно, при этом неплохо так досталось… Но что нам за это устроила Пеппер, боже мой, – последние слова Паркер произносит на выдохе, качая головой и улыбаясь. – Ты бы слышал. Отчитала, как детей. Отправила спать и запретила до следующего дня вставать с постели. Правда, мистер Старк всё равно встал, но только чтобы до меня дойти. На большее он не решился – гнев тогда ещё мисс Поттс был страшен. И с ней даже Пятница согласна была!

Паркер всё говорила и говорила, а Барнс слушал. Впитывал каждое слово, произнесённое тихим голосом, который иногда, пусть и на крошечное мгновение, но приобретал цвет, окрашиваясь эмоциями, подаренными приятным воспоминанием, и испытывал что-то вроде облегчения. Ему нравилось слушать её, нравилось сидеть рядом, пока воображение обрисовывает сошедшие с губ слова, превращая их в ожившие картинки. Нравилось, что девушка позволяет ему развеять своё одиночество, делится переполняющей болью.

– В общем, провалялись мы на диване весь день. Ели пиццу, обсуждали план действий после выхода на волю из тюрьмы имени Вирджинии Поттс, смотрели фильмы и спорили. Обо всём вообще спорили, – Паркер утихла и прикрыла глаза, предаваясь, видимо, счастливому воспоминанию. Джеймсу стало любопытно, о чём могли спорить эти два безумно похожих, как он уже успел узнать, человека, но смелости спросить не оказалось, ведь тогда пришлось бы выдернуть девушку из мыслей, что были так необходимы ей сейчас. Но Паркер, словно услышав неозвученный вопрос, тяжело вздохнула и тихо продолжила:

– О размере кусочков пиццы и её начинке. Спорили об оптимальном значении той самой переменной, из-за которой всё взлетело. О цвете моего костюма и о подарке Пеппер на день рождения. О концовке только что посмотренной глупой драмы, в которой главный герой погиб, – перечисления тихим, монотонно-ровным строем шли друг за другом, разделяемые лишь короткими паузами. – Но в одном мы с ним сошлись сразу же – общепринятые каноны похорон скучны до чёртиков.

Баки уже успел позабыть, с чего началась вся эта история. Но вот Паркер произносит последнюю фразу, и всё сказанное начинает обрастать смыслом. И уже этих слов вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, чем всё кончится, но девушка продолжает свой рассказ:

– И тогда Тони предложил… – по голосу снова проходит дрожь, пока, в итоге, незваный всхлип не обрывает слова. – Совершенную глупость предложил, – говорит она после недолгой паузы, опустив глаза. – Но в тот момент нам было так весело… – голос надломился, а по щекам покатились слёзы. – И казалось, что будет забавно, если на похороны одного из нас другой придёт в этой… – рваный тяжёлый вдох. – В этой дурацкой пижаме…

Паркер утыкается лицом в футболку Барнса, сминая меж пальцев мягкую ткань, и всё её тело содрогается от глухих рыданий. Баки отчаянно хочет успокоить девушку, хочет забрать у неё всю боль, ведь ему-то не привыкать с нею бороться. Хочет вселить надежду и сказать… нет, не сказать – убедить, что она не одна, что у неё теперь есть перемолотый внутри и немного снаружи старый солдат, который ни за что не оставит её, но в голове на фоне вороха намертво спутанных и невнятных мыслей выделяется лишь совершенно глупый и дико ненужный сейчас вопрос – почему именно эта пижама?

Решив, что обязательно узнает об этом когда-нибудь потом, Баки перетаскивает всхлипывающую и почему-то всё так же не сопротивляющуюся девчонку к себе на колени, вконец обеспокоившись её здоровьем, и гладит по голове, спине, плечам. А она начинает дрожать, будто только сейчас ощутив холод, и прижимается к нему, такому большому и тёплому, пытаясь согреться.

– Всё будет хорошо, – не найдя тех самых несуществующих слов, шепчет он раздражающую всегда банальность и ощущает короткий кивок – единственный ответ, на который способна сейчас Паркер, чтобы дать понять – она верит. Ему верит.

***

И только спустя пару дней Паучок замечает, что старая пижама выглядит как-то слишком затаскано, и вдруг осознаёт, что о глупом договоре помнила не она одна. 


End file.
